Shrines
Shrines are locations where the player can pray to a god for various rewards. Each shrine has their own cost, benefits, and penalties for praying to the shrine. When the player has prayed at a shrine, one of the Candles will light up and become a White Candle which shows a good relationship with that god; however, killing a god, praying at other shrines, and negatively impacting the world can cause the relations with a god to deteriorate and cause Black Candles to appear. When having good relations with a god, the player can receive rewards from time to time to help the player. Once all 10 candles are lit up, the player will gain approval of the God and unlock a shrine-specific Intervention that activates based on specific conditions. If the shrine is sparkling, then it shows that Intervention was unlocked. It is easy to ruins relations with Gods. Usually, praying at an enemy shrine will cause 1 black candle to light for every 2 white candles. Destroying a shrine will cause 2 black candles to light up while killing the God will destroy their shrine in the Sanctuary. With negative relations, some shrines will have enemies that spawn and attack the player. Shrine to Shield - The Controversial God "A shrine to the controversial God, Shield, who overthrew his tyrannical king" Reward: +8-25 Armor Intervention - Outnumbered: Summon Soldiers + Armor Dislikes: Free and Brearg Cost: Metal Drops: Armor, Stones Shrine to Free - The Crippled God "A shrine to the Crippled God, Free. A piece of the wing has broken off" Reward: +4 Stamina Intervention - ??: ?? Dislikes: Brearg Cost: Experience Drops: Crystallized Lightning on destruction + Lightning Elementals Shrine to Brearg - The Shackled God "A shrine to the Shackled God, Brearg" Reward: +8% Strength Intervention - ??: Rain of Fire Dislikes: Shield Cost: Stone Drops: Crystallized Flame on destruction + Flaming Cores Shrine to Naught - The God of Chaos "A shrine to the God of Chaos, Naught. It... Does not make sense." Reward: +6% Dexterity/Mobility/Speed Intervention : ?? Dislikes: Either Free, Obelisk, Shield, or Brearg Cost: Experience Drops: ?? Shrine to Tremodyr - The Late King of Winter "A shrine to the Late King of Winter, Tremodyr" Reward: +5% Fortitude Intervention - Lit On Fire: Massive blizzard Dislikes: Obelisk Cost: Experience Drops: Frozen Magic Crystals on destruction Shrine to Sow - The World Tree "A Shrine to the World Tree known as Sow" Reward: +5% Perception Intervention - Earth Spell/Fire: Summon Animated Foliage Dislikes: Shield and Brearg, cutting down trees Cost: Wood Drops: Twig, Lightning Wand, Autumn Leaf Shrine to Obelisk - The First God "A shrine crafted in the supposed likeness of the First God, Obelisk" Reward: +10% Knowledge Intervention - Spell Shatter: Summon mementos + Spells Dislikes: Tremodyr Cost: Glass Drops: Shard of Glass Shrine to Veil - The God of Death "A shrine to veil, the God of Death" Reward: +10%? Aggression Intervention - Damage Taken: Surge of destruction + Poison Dislikes: Song Cost: Maximum Health Drops: Hole of Death Shrine to Song - The Goddess of Life "A shrine to the Goddess of Life, Song" Reward: +10-25 Healing Intervention - Low Health: Summon Tumors Dislikes: Veil Cost: Experience Drops: Hearts, Surges, Stones Shrine to Thousandfold - The Thousand-Faced God of Violence "A shrine to Thousandfold, the Thousand-Faced God of Violence" Reward: +3-∞% All Stats Intervention - Low Health: Turn into Monster + 20 second? Berserk Dislikes: Everyone? Cost: Current Health Drops: Stones, take 8 damage